Beneath The Stars
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: It's been a year since Andros and Ashley were together on KO-35 beneath the stars. What will happen with Andros suddenly returns to Earth without telling anyone and finds out Ashley has been keeping something a secret from him.
1. A Year Ago

**KO-35 **

Ashley knew Andros was the only one who could save the universe, but she knew this would be their last night together. They stared up stars.

"Andros?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Andros responded. He gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Promise to come back me," Ashley said.

"I will come back to you someday somehow," Andros said.

"Promise," Ashley said.

Andros kissed her forehead."I promise with all my heart," Andros said.

"I love you Andros," Ashley said as tears ran down her face.

"I love you too Ashley," Andros said then he passionately kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They made love for the first time beneath the stars.


	2. Surprise!

**Somewhere in Space**

"DECA how much longer till we make it to Earth?" Andros asked.

"In one hour Andros," DECA said.

"Thank you DECA," Andros said.

**Angel Grove Hospital**

Ashley laid in her hospital bed reading a book when one of the nurses came in.

"Miss. Hammond you have some visitors," he said.

"Great let them in," she smiled. The nurse let the visitors in. It was TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone.

"Hey girlie," Cassie said smiling.

"Hey," Ashley smiled back.

"How are you feeling Ash?" Carlos asked.

"Tired it was a long night, but worth it," Ashley smiled.

"I bet it was," TJ said.

"Well where is she?" Zhane said.

"Yeah I want to meet my niece," Karone smiled.

"They're just taking some tests then they will bring her back in here," Ashley smiled.

"So what did you name her?" Cassie asked.

"Well I named her Halley Catalina Hammond, speaking of," Ashley said as the nurse rolled with the baby.

"Oh she is gorgeous Ash," Cassie said.

"Yeah she is so beautiful just like her mommy," Karone said.

The nurse handed Ashley baby Halley. "Thanks you guys," Ashley said.

"She is my little miracle," Ashley said smiling down at Halley." I just wish Andros was here."

"Well he did promise you he would come back to you," TJ said.

"Yeah and my brother never breaks a promise," Karone said.

"Yeah I know I mean I've known Andros like my whole life and he can never break a promise he'll come around when he can," Zhane said putting his arm around Karone.

"It just stinks you know having no contact with him and worrying about him being okay," Ashley said.

"Well how about instead of talking about Andros and being upset about him not being here to see little cutie let's get some pictures," Karone said taking her camera out of her pocket.

**The Surf Shack**

Andros walked into the surf shack looking around.

"Well well, well if it isn't Andros," said Adele.

"Hey Adele," Andros said giving Adele a hug.

"How ya been?" Adele asked.

"Good, can't believe I've been gone for so long," Andros said thinking about Ashley. "Hey, Adele do you know where I can find Ashley?"

"Oh you're looking for Ashley well I thought you would have gone with the others to see her," Adele said.

"Where is she Adele?" Andros asked nervously.

"Oh she's in the hospital," Adele started to say that's when Andros started to run to the hospital as fast as he could. What was Ashley doing in the hospital? He had to find out.

**Angel Grove Hospital**

"So Ashley how did you decide on the name Halley?" Karone asked.

"Well the first date Andros and I went on was seeing Halley's Comet and I thought it was the perfect name and then I chose Catalina for her middle name because it is a name of another comet," Ashley said.

"Well it is a very beautiful name," Cassie said.

"Why thank you," Ashley smiled. The nurse came back into the room.

"Excuse me Miss. Hammond I'm sorry, but we have take Halley back to nursery to be fed," the nurse said.

"Okay," Ashley said. She handed Halley to the nurse and the nurse took her to the nursery.

"To think only a few hours ago you had just had her," Cassie said.

"I know it doesn't feel real yet," Ashley said.

Andros ran into the hospital he had to find out what was wrong with Ashley. He ran to the front desk. "Excuse me where can I find an Ashley Hammond?" Andros asked.

"Are you a family member?" the front desk lady asked.

"No I'm her friend," he said.

"Let me see if she is willing for more visitors," the lady said and she called up to Ashley room. The lady talked for a few minutes on the phone then hung up."You can go right on up room number 203."

"Thanks." Andros said heading up the stairs. He was so afraid there was something wrong with her. He hated he had no communications with her for so long. He found his way to room 203 and burst through the door.

"Andros?" Ashley said she couldn't believe it was him.

"Ashley," he said coming to her bedside hugging breathing in her sent. "I come here to see you and I find out you're in the hospital what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Andros everything is just fine," Ashley said, "I just can't believe you're here."

"I came back for you like I promised," he said looking her in the eyes.

"Oh Andros," Ashley said on the verge of tears.

"What is it Ashley?" Andros said.

"I have something to tell you," Ashley said.

"What is it Ash, tell me," Andros said.

"Well," Ashley started to say when the nurse came in with Halley.

"She is all fed you got quite a good eater here," the nurse said handing Ashley Halley.

"You're a daddy," Ashley said Andros looked at Ashley then everyone in the room then to baby Halley. Then Andros fainted.

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but I like how I ended it because it reminds me of the episode of the show 7****th**** Heaven when Lucy told Kevin, her husband, she was pregnant and then he fainted thought I just say that. Please review and tell me what you think. What will happen now that Andros knows the truth? **


	3. Something New

**Angel Grove Hospital Room 203**

"Andros," Ashley said. Andros slowly came back to reality. TJ, Carlos, and Zhane helped him up. Andros looked at Ashley and the baby in her arms. It was his baby.

"I'm a daddy?" Andros said. Ashley nodded trying not to cry. Andros walked closer to Ashley.

"We should probably leave the three of you alone," TJ said. The other nodded in agreement they left Andros, Ashley, and Halley alone. Once the door was shut Ashley spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way I mean I wanted to tell you the day I found out, but you were far away and I had no way to get in touch with you." Ashley said. Andros turned his back facing the window. "I understand if you're upset with me."

He turned around and went over to her he looked at the sleeping baby in her arms."Ash I could never be upset with you," he said."I love you and I love our child."

"Really," Ashley said on verge of crying.

Andros nodded."Ashley I helped create this beautiful baby and I am going to be there one hundred percent," he said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ashley asked. Andros nodded as he walked back over to Ashley and Ashley handed him Halley. He looked down at Halley as she slept. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"She's beautiful," Andros murmured. Ashley smiled.

"Her name is Halley," Ashley said."Like Halley's Comet."

"Our first date," Andros smiled he sat in the chair next to Ashley's bed.

"Uh-huh," Ashley smiled. Andros and Ashley caught up for a few hours before the others decided it would be a good time to come back. Everybody hugged Andros welcoming him back to Earth and congratulating him and Ashley on their new addition.

Once they all got Andros caught up on graduation and what not, they all left the new family alone for the evening. Once the nurse took Halley back to the nurse Ashley and Andros were left alone for the first time since Andros had arrived. Ashley made some room next to her on her bed patting the spot right next to her smiling at Andros.

Andros came over and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her. Ashley snuggled into his chest.

"I've missed this," Ashley said.

"Me too, me too," Andros said.

**Somewhere in Space**

"Dark Specter I found a new heir a boy," the alien said.

"Excellent," said the Dark Specter. "I have big plans for him,"

**Angel Grove Hospital Day 3**

Today was the day Ashley was finally being release from the hospital with baby Halley. Andros pulled up the car around to the front of the hospital. Ashley put Halley in the car seat and sat in the back with Halley as Andros pulled out of the hospital. Andros and Ashley bought a house online the first night they were at the hospital because they knew they would live together and they needed a place of their own. So once they found a place they liked Andros checked it out and it was perfect. He showed the others and they took care of making it into a home.

They pulled into the drive way and Andros opened Ashley's door and went onto the other side and took the baby carrier out and opened the door into the house.

"Welcome home," TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone said as the happy family entered. Andros put the baby carrier on the ground as everybody hugged them.

"Thanks you guys," Ashley smiled. "And thanks so much for getting everything," Ashley said.

"It was no problem we couldn't have my cutie of a niece live in some ugly place," Karone said.

"Yeah and you should of known Karone and I would take care of you," Cassie said.

"Well you guys are the best," Ashley said hugging them.

"Of course we are," Cassie said and all three of the girls laughed.

Halley started to get fussy and Andros took her out of the carrier."Hey there baby girl," Andros said. He cradle her in his arms.

"Aw look how cute, I need a picture of this," Cassie said. Ashley and Andros laughed. Ashley walked over to Andros and Halley.

"I can already tell she is going to be a total daddy's girl," Ashley said. She then kissed Andros on the cheek and then kissed Halley's head. Cassie wouldn't stop taking pictures. Once Andros and Ashley got Halley all set in her nursery they came back downstairs to their guests.

They all sat down in the living room. "So when are you two getting married?" Cassie smirked.

Andros put his arms around Ashley and kissed her head. "Cassie jeez Andros just got back were not going to get married right away there is too much going on right now," Ashley said. She knew Andros had come back for her, but she didn't want to rush anything.

They all spent the day dotting over Halley and chatting it up like old times. Once it got to around eight o'clock at night the gang left and Ashley and Andros were getting ready for bed.

"We're finally alone," Andros said walking out of the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. Ashley giggled sitting up in the bed. Andros jumped into the bed next to Ashley. He kissed her long and passionately. They pulled away slowly from each other when they heard sounds of a baby crying.

"I'll go get her," Ashley said getting out of the bed and walking into the nursery.

She went straight over to the crib and took Halley out of the crib and Halley stopped crying. Then Ashley brought her into hers and Andros' room. She got back into bed next to Andros holding Halley. Andros kissed Ashley forehead and smiled down at Halley.

Ashley leaned her head onto Andros shoulder and smiled down at the baby girl before her. "I can't believe she is all ours," Andros said.

"I know right," Ashley said. They never took their eyes off of Halley. Ashley placed Halley between her and Andros. Andros stroked Halley's face ever so gently.

Once Ashley fell asleep Andros picked up Halley and brought her back into the nursery and put her in the crib. He then left to go back to the mega ship.

**The Mega Ship**

Andros looked at the screen he had gotten a transmission from KO-35 saying that the heir to the throne was taken away and that they needed his help to find him. Andros was torn he couldn't just leave Ashley and Halley, but he knew he had duties as the Red Astro Ranger. Andros looked at the video again of the young prince was being kidnapped. It reminded him of the time his own sister Karone was taken away, but this young prince was only one years old and taken in during the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping.

He looked at the time on his watch it was also two in the morning so he headed back to the house.

**Somewhere in Space**

"Eclipser," Dark Specter said.

"Yes my lord," Eclipser said.

"Do you have the child?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," Eclipser replied.

"Excellent," Dark Specter said.

**Back on Earth some months later**

The past six months had been going great for Andros and Ashley. They had a beautiful healthy little girl and they had found their way back to each other. Ashley was being a stay at home mom while Andros went to work for NASA. Andros even cut his hair.

Halley was crawling around on the floor as Ashley was making dinner. Andros walked into the house. "I'm home," he said. Halley crawled her way to the sound of Andros voice and Andros picked her up and kissed her on the head. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey hun," Ashley said as Andros kissed her on the cheek."How was work?"

"Work was work," Andros said putting Halley back on the ground."How was your day?"

"My day was good my parents stopped by," Ashley said.

"And how are Mr. and Mrs. Hammond?" Andros asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Their great," Ashley smiled.

While Ashley finished making dinner Andros spent his time playing with his daughter. She was the world to him. He never thought he could love something as much as he loved Halley and Ashley. They were the best things to happen to him. The thing was he hiding something. Something he knew would worry Ashley. All the rangers had lost their powers except for one and that was Andros. He was still trying to save the universe from evil and with this new mission he was working on and everything.

Once Halley was fed and had a bath Andros put her to bed and came back downstairs to his girlfriend and smiled. Ashley had a thing for candle lit dinners and they knew once Halley got older they wouldn't be able to have them anymore.

"This looks amazing Ashley," Andros said kissing her.

"Why thank you," Ashley said. They sat at the table across from each other talking. Andros knew he had found the one and he wanted to be with her forever and that night he was going to do it.

They were sitting together on the couch watching some television snuggle. "Ash?" Andros asked.

"Yes Andros," Ashley said looking up at him.

"Come with me," he said getting up off the couch and headed outside.

"What is it Andros," Ashley said as she followed him outside.

"Look at the stars," Andros said.

Ashley looked up, "They are beautiful tonight, but Andros why are we outside looking at the stars," Ashley said and looked back to Andros and he was kneeling down on one knee.

"Ashley Hammond," he started pulling out a box from his pocket.

"Ohmygod ohmygod," Ashley said putting her hands over her mouth.

"I loved you ever since you and the others found my ship and joined my team, you are the mother of my child and I love you so much and I want to make you my wife," he said, "So Ashley Hammond would you marry me," Andros said opening the box.

Ashley started to cry. "Yes Andros I'll marry you," Ashley said. Andros picked her up and spun her around and passionately kissing her. They released from each other and he placed the ring on her finger.


	4. Guess What She Wants To Be For Halloween

**Andros and Ashley's Wedding Day**

Four months after Andros purposed Ashley and him got married. It was the happiest day of their lives next to bringing home their little girl. Halley was now eleven months old and was starting to walk.

Their ceremony was a small and intimate. Only family and close friends were invited. Ashley wore a very elegant white gown with a yellow sash with a long train and veil. She had a bouquet of yellow lilies. The reception was just as amazing. Everything was going perfect for them.

**Three years Later**

"Daddy wake up wake up," said Halley as she jumped on the bed.

"I'm up I'm up." Andros said laughing as Halley continued to jump up and down. He picked her holding her above him.

"I'm a superhero," Halley said. Andros brought her down into a hug and kissed her forehead laughing.

"Okay superhero Halley where's mommy?" Andros asked.

"She's in Daniel's and Christensen's room," said Halley, "She told me to wake you up."

"Well thank you sweetheart," Andros said.

Andros plopped Halley on the bed and got up and headed to the nursery. He watched in the doorway has Ashley held both newborns in her arms singing them a lullaby. Andros smiled as his beautiful wife. He walked in and she looked up and smile he smiled back. He kissed her forehead and then the foreheads of his boys.

"Good morning beautiful," Andros smiled.

"Good morning handsome," Ashley smiled. "I can see Halley did her job,"

"That she did," Andros smiled.

"So what's your plan for today?" Ashley asked her husband.

"Well I'm going to go to work then come home to my beautiful wife and children," Andros said giving her a quick kiss.

"Sounds like a plan," Ashley smiled. Ashley handed Christensen to Andros and got up with Daniel in her arms. They both put them in their cribs.

The twins were only a few weeks old and to go with their theme of names they named them after comets. The older twin they named Christensen Read and the younger twin they named Daniel Clark. They seem to complement the family quite nice. Halley was super excited for her new baby brothers. Even at the age three almost four she was really good with the boys.

**Somewhere in Space**

"Eclipser may I go play now," the prince said.

"No my prince you must learn these skills if you are to rule the universe," Eclipser said.

"But I don't want to rule the world I want to be a kid," the prince said.

"For an almost five year old prince you are a real pain in the butt," Elgar said laughing.

"Elgar you don't insult the heir to the throne," Eclipser said.

"But he is," Elgar said. Eclipser shook his head.

"Prince Darko after your lesson I will let you play," Eclipser said.

**The Megaship **

Andros entered the megaship after work. He still told Ashley about the whole ranger business especially since the boys were born. "DECA status report," Andros said.

"Everything is up and running," DECA said.

Andros took a seat and started working the controls. A transmission popped up. "Andros this is the King of KO-35 I was just wondering if there was in progress in my son's return," the king said.

"I wish there was your highness but it seems Prince Orion has just disappeared, but I have a pretty good idea who could have taken him but the thing is his kidnappers were supposedly destroyed by my team and myself about five years ago," said Andros.

"Please continue searching my wife is still not able to sleep," the king said.

"Understood your highness I will do whatever I can to help get your son back," Andros said and with that they ended the transmission.

**Andros' and Ashley's Place**

Andros opened the door of his and Ashley's place. "Daddy," Halley said running to him and hugged him. Andros hugged her back picking her up.

"Hey Halley Balley," Andros said. "Where are your brothers?"

"They're taking a nap," Halley said.

"And mommy?"

"She's making dinner," Halley said.

"She is what is she making?" Andros asked.

"Spaghetti," Halley smiled.

"Sound yummy," Andros said putting Halley down. Halley ran into the other room. Andros made his way to the kitchen where his wife was busy making dinner. He went up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey honey," Ashley said.

"Hey," Andros said.

"How was work?" Ashley asked.

"Work was work, how was your day?" Andros asked.

"My day was great Halley helped me fold laundry and we went to the park," Ashley said.

"Sounds like fun," Andros said kissing his wife tenderly on the lips.

"So much fun," Ashley said, "Oh but Halley has already decided what she wants to be for Halloween."

"But Halloween isn't like for another two months," Andros said.

"I know but you know Halley she likes to plan ahead," Ashley said.

"That she does so what does she want to be?" Andros asked.

"She wants to be a power ranger," Ashley said. Andros laughed a little.

"What color by any chance?" Andros asked.

"Pink," Ashley said sounding a bit disappointed.

Andros consoled her chuckling, "Oh babe you know by having Cassie babysit she was going to her into pink it was inevitable."

"Well I guess if you think about the whole family can be power rangers were only missing a silver," Ashley said.

"Ah but are we, Zhane and Karone are coming for Halloween and Karone said she would pass out candy because she doesn't want walk around seven months pregnant trick or treating and Zhane really wanted to go," Andros said.

"Oh Zhane I guess we can let him come with us and complete our team," Ashley said.

Andros kisses her sweetly, "You're the best sweetheart."

"I know," Ashley said.

**Author's Note: Okay I know it has been a while since I last updated but I have been super duper busy with school and stuff anyways. Please review! Also thought I let you know how I picked out the names for their kids well all three of them their first and middle names are different comets. So I thought that was cool. So tell me what you think and also since Andros never had a last name on the show I need help thinking up some so please with your review if you have any ideas for last names let me know but have them related to Space or something. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review =)**


	5. A New Friend

**Two years later**

Halley opened the door of her room and looked around the hallway no one was in sight. The six year old girl quietly made her way to her three year old brothers' room. She slowly and silently opened the door.

She went over to one of their beds. "Christensen wake up," Halley whispered. The boy stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes. Halley put one of her hands over her mouth as if to shhh the boy. He nodded his head before getting out of his bed. They then made their way over to the other boy's bed. "Daniel wake up" Halley whispered. They boy woke up like his brother. They slowly made their way downstairs not making a sound.

"Presents!" said the boys. Halley gave both of them a look.

"You guys we don't want wake mommy or daddy," Halley whispered.

"Sorry," the boys whispered.

They made their way to the playroom Halley went over to the toy chest with the boys. They each took out two wrapped gifts. Halley motioned for them to go back upstairs. They tiptoed their way upstairs and made their way down the hallway.

Halley slowly opened the door of their parents' room. Their parents slept soundlessly and peacefully. Halley turned to the boys and put up her hand and did a countdown. "Three, two, one," Halley whispered and all three of them ran and jumped onto their parents' bed.

"Merry Christmas," they said. Ashley and Andros woke up and smiled at their children.

"Well Merry Christmas," said Ashley. Andros took both boys in arms in a middle of a wrestling game.

"Merry Christmas mommy," Halley said handing a gift to her mother.

"Thank you sweetheart," Ashley said. She slowly unwrapped the gift. It was a picture of Ashley , Halley and the boys and the frame said best mom.

"Mommy do you like it?"Halley asked.

"I love it sweetheart I will have to put it on my desk at work," Ashley said hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead.

Andros stuck both boys on the bed in front of himself and Ashley.

"Open mine next mommy," Christensen said.

"No mine mommy," Daniel said.

"Hey you two how about I open them at the same time," Ashley said.

"Okay," the boys said in unison.

Ashley unwrapped both of the boys gift at once. Both were small clay handprints painted with their names on them.

"Thank you boys," Ashley said hugging her boys.

"Now we have presents for daddy," Halley said.

"You do?" Andros said.

"Yeah we do daddy," Christensen said. Andros shook his hair. Christensen laughed.

"Here daddy," Halley said handing her gift to Andros.

"Thanks Halles," Andros said opening the gift. It was just like Ashley's except instead of Ashley in the picture it was Andros and the frame said best dad. "I love it."

Halley smiled she was quite proud of herself. They boys' gifts were next. They both handed them to Andros.

"Thanks boys," Andros said as he opened up both gifts. They were both clay stars with each of the boys names on them."I love it."

They did a family group hug. "Okay now who wants breakfast," said Ashley.

"Me," Andros and the kids said. Ashley laughed.

**A few hours later**

After opening presents and eating breakfast the family decided to go to a nearby ice skating rink. Ashley and Andros helped the boys ice skate around the rink, while Halley did a whole performance. Even at the age of six Halley was pretty good at everything. Ashley had already gotten her into dance, cheerleading, and now ice skating.

Halley was skating around when she saw a young boy about a year older than her by himself standing by the rink. Halley skated over. "Hi I'm Halley, what's your name?" Halley asked. They boy didn't say a word. "You go to tell me your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" the boy asked.

"Because if I'm going to be your friend I'm going to have to know your name silly," she smiled. They boy looked at her confused.

"Friend? I've never had one of those," he said.

"Why not?' Halley asked.

"Because my guardian hardly ever lets me play," he said.

"Why is that?" Halley asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell," he said.

"Oh," Halley said. They boy nodded.

"Halley," Andros said from the other side of the rink. "It's time to go."

"My dad's calling me I gotta go," Halley said as she started to skate away.

"Wait Halley," the boy said. Halley turned around.

"Yes," she said.

"Darko," he said.

"Excuse me," Halley said.

"My name it's Darko," he said.

"Well it was nice to meet you Darko hope I see you again," Halley smiled as she skated off.

Darko smiled to himself. He made a friend, a pretty friend at that.

**Somewhere in space**

"Darko, oh Darko where are you?" Elgar said looking under a table. "Jeez this kid is good at playing hide and go seek."

Eclipser walked into the room. "Elgar where is prince Darko?"

"Uh well we're kind of playing hide and go seek and well he is pretty good at this game," Elgar said.

"You idiot you left the prince out of your sight," Eclipser said.

"No, "Elgar said.

"So you mean to tell me that you were playing a game that involved you not watching the prince that gave him the opportunity to go missing," Eclipser said.

"Well when you put it that way," Elgar said.

"You know what you did Dark Specter is going to have both of our heads," Eclipser said.

Darko walked into the room, "Here I am Eclipser sorry I had to use the bathroom," he said.

"Apology accepted now let's get to work," Eclipser said.

**Author's Note: So I hoped you liked this chapter! So Halley made a new friend and it is Darko. Will she tell her parents about her new friends or not? Will she ever see him again? Please review! Tell me what you think and any ideas for future chapters let me know =)**


	6. Does That Mean Your An Alien?

**Angel Grove Elementary **

Halley was outside doing cartwheels during recess when she noticed a boy on the other end of the fence. She ran over.

"Darko?" she said recognizing the boy.

"Hi Halley," he said. It had been five months since she had last seen Darko.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got bored and decided to come visit you," he said. "You are my only friend."

"Don't you have school or something?" Hayley asked.

"I'm homeschooled and my guardian doesn't even know I'm gone," he said.

"Oh," Hayley said. Darko nodded. "What about your parents?"

"My guardian, his name is Eclipser, he told me my parents died when I was only a baby," Darko said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Halley said.

"It's okay though Eclipser is alright," Darko said.

"Where do you come from?" Halley asked.

"Space," Darko said.

"Does that mean you're an alien?" Halley asked.

"No I'm human, but I'm a special type of human well that is what Eclipser tells me," Darko said.

"That's cool, my daddy is from Space too," Halley said smiling.

"He is?" Darko said looking at her confused.

"Yeah he is from a planet called KO-35 it is like Earth, but in another galaxy and they have special powers well my daddy does anyways," Halley said.

"Like what?" Darko asked.

"He can move stuff with his mind," Halley said.

"I can do that," Darko said.

"You can?" Halley said amazed.

"Yeah watch this," Darko said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He focused on a flower near him. It started to float. Halley looked amazed as the flower floated in front of her.

"That is so cool," Halley said.

"It's for you," Darko said.

"For me," Halley said. Darko nodded. "Thanks," Halley smiled taking the flower. She smelt it. "I love it."

Darko smiled then the smile sudden faded from his face. "I have to go," Darko said.

"Already?" Halley said disappointed.

Darko nodded. "I'm sorry Halley I wish I could stay longer," Darko said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Halley asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so you're a great friend Halley," Darko said. With that Darko disappeared.

Halley felt tears welling up inside of her. She ran back to the group of kids from her class as they started to head into the building.

**Andros' and Ashley's Place**

Halley got off the bus and ran inside the house where her younger brothers were fighting over a transformer. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the boys,

"It's mine," Christensen said taking the toy from Daniel.

"No it's mine," Daniel said taking it back. It got to the point where both boys had their hands on it.

"Auntie Cassie, Chris and Danny are fighting over a toy," Halley said. Cassie the former pink ranger walked into the room.

"Hey you two I thought I told you guys to share it," Cassie said going to eye level of the boys.

"But it's mine," Christensen said.

"No it's mine," Daniel said. Cassie shook her head.

"How about instead of play with the transformers we go swimming," Cassie said.

"Yay, swimming," said the boys. They ran upstairs and got changed into their swimsuits.

"Hey Halles do you have homework?" Cassie asked.

"No it's Friday my teacher doesn't give us homework on Friday," Halley smiled.

"Well go get your swimsuit on," Cassie smiled. Halley nodded and headed upstairs to her room. Halley and the boys all came down and went outside to the pool area.

Cassie lathered the boys in sunscreen while Halley put it on herself. Cassie helped the boys put on their swimmys. The boys screamed as they both jumped into the pool. Cassie laughed. Halley jumped in after them and started swimming around.

**Dinner**

Andros and Ashley sat on opposite sides of the table while the three of their children sat in between.

"So how was school today?" Andros asked Halley. Halley looked up and smiled.

"It was good and I made a new friend," Halley said.

"Oh really, will we ever get to meet this friend of yours?" Ashley asked.

Halley shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said.

"Why is that?" Ashley asked.

"Well my friend he is kind of special like daddy," Halley said. Andros and Ashley both looked at their daughter.

"What do you mean he is special like daddy?" Ashley asked.

"He can move things with his mind," Halley said taking a bite of dinner.

"Wow," Ashley said. Halley nodded. "So what is this boy's name and why don't you know if we will ever meet him?"

"Well his name is Darko and when he left he said we might not see each other again because his guardian is very strict," Halley said.

"What about his parents?" Ashley said.

"He said they died when he was a baby and so his guardian Eclipser took him in," Halley said.

At that moment Andros and Ashley looked at each other. They hadn't heard that name in almost seven years. They decided to drop the subject and finish their dinner talking about something else.

**Later that evening**

Once their children went the bed Andros thought it would be a good idea to let his wife know what he had been doing for the past six years.

"How can Eclipser still be alive?" Ashley asked pacing back and forth in their living room.

"I think I know why," Andros said. Ashley looked at her husband. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Andros," Ashley said worriedly.

"Now don't get mad, but I'm still a power ranger," Andros said.

"What? I thought our powers were gone forever?" Ashley said.

"Yours and the others were, but not mine," Andros said. "Anyways around the time Halley was a few months old the sole heir to the throne of KO-35 Prince Orion was kidnapped and the king contacted me to find him."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me," Ashley said.

"Well you never asked so I guess," Andros said.

"Well next time be honest with me I could have helped," Ashley said. Andros wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I know, but now I believe my hypothesis is right, Dark Specter needed his own heir again and took the prince and now Eclipser and his training him like what he did with Karone," Andros said.

"Which means there is going to be trouble again," Ashley said. Andros nodded.

**The Mega Ship**

Andros was sitting at the computer. "DECA call the King of KO-35," Andros said.

"Okay Andros," DECA said. A screen showed up revealing the King of KO-35.

"Your highness," Andros said.

"Andros is there any news?" the king asked.

"Yes I believe my daughter made contact with your son," Andros said.

"What do you mean?" the king asked.

"Well we believe he is going under the name Darko and that the same people who kidnapped my sister are the ones behind it," Andros said.

"Really so you can go find him and bring him home now," the king said.

"Not exactly I have no clue where they are keeping him so I will keep looking, but now I know who to look for," Andros said.

"Well thank you Andros for everything," the king said.

"Your welcome your highness," Andros said. With that he ended the transmission.

**Somewhere in Space**

"Darko, where did you go this afternoon?" Eclipser asked.

"No where," Darko said.

"Darko tell me now," Eclipser said.

"I'm not telling you," Darko said and he ran into his room.

"Why did this seem so much easier with Astronoma," Eclipser said putting his head into one of his hands.

"Dark Specter wants to see you," Elgar said.

"Okay Thank You Elgar now go watch Darko," Eclipser said.

Eclipser went to see Dark Specter.

"Ah, Eclipser how is my heir?" Dark Specter asked.

"He has shown to be difficult," Eclipser said.

"I you better fix that Eclipser, don't let me down again like you did with Astronoma," Dark Specter and with that Dark Specter disappeared.

There was one thing Eclipser could do. Brainwashing.

**Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Will Halley and Darko ever see each other again? Will Andros find Prince Orion aka Darko? Will the power rangers be reborn (new power rangers?)? PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


	7. Try Not To Blow Up Anything Again

**Ten Years Later**

It had been ten years since Halley last saw Darko she still remembered him. Now even at the age of sixteen she still remembered him. The day at her school when he showed up and they had talked her whole recess and he gave her the flower. She had put the flower in a case so it would never die and had it right near her bed.

She never thought the feelings as love, but hey she was only a kid she didn't know what love was. She turned off her light before heading off to bed tomorrow would start her first day of junior year and she was already super popular. She made head cheerleader freshman year she had her very own fashion line and she model for her mother's line as well, she was a ballerina and an amazing ice skater. She could do it all.

Her father worked for NASA while her mother worked for a fashion magazine and was a well known fashion designer as well. Her little brothers were both thirteen and were always snooping. Life couldn't be any better for her.

Ashley and Andros woke up early one morning while the starts were still out. They crept down the stairs and went out the back door. Andros held his wife in his arms beneath the stars.

"Happy anniversary," he said kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Happy anniversary," she replied.

"I can't believe we've been together for seventeen years," Andros said.

"I know it's crazy," Ashley said.

"Extremely," Andros said.

"Three kids later," Ashley said.

"I have no clue how were so sane," Andros said.

"I think it has to do with fighting monsters in our teens," Ashley smiled.

"That might have something to do with it," Andros smiled kissing his wife again.

"Easy there, our babies are thirteen," Ashley said.

"What you don't want another one," Andros said to his wife.

"No I'm just saying we have a sixteen year old and two thirteen your olds double digits, middle school and high school," Ashley said.

"You gotta point there," Andros said kissing her again. Ashley kissed him back.

**Somewhere in Space**

"Prince Darko," Eclipser said.

A young man about seventeen years of age walked into the room. "Yes Eclipser," he said.

"It is time," Eclipser said. Darko nodded before exiting the room.

Darko had gone from a young curious boy to serious young man. He was built like male super model, but had the strength of four elephants. He had dark hair almost black and baby blue eyes. You could say he was handsome, but he was more than just that he was hot in a dark mysterious way.

"Elgar," Darko called.

"Yes Prince of darkness," Elgar said.

"Get some quantrons and a monster ready to send to Earth," Darko said.

"Whatever you say Darko," Elgar said.

"Excellent," Darko smirked.

**Andros' and Ashley's home**

Halley's alarm clock went off at five thirty in the morning. She turned on her light and got out from under the covers. She slipped on her slippers and robe before heading toward her bathroom. She turned the knob on the shower letting a stream of water come down. She took two new towels from the bathroom closet out placing them on the towel hanger. She slipped off her robe and slippers and took off her clothes and taking her long light brown hair out of the bun she had it in and got into the shower.

After her shower she quickly slipped on her towel and quickly blow dried her hair. She then slipped back on her slippers and robe dropping her towel to the ground. She picked it up before hanging it to dry. She went back into her room.

She opened the door of her walk in closet and made her way to the very back where her mannequin stood with her outfit. She smiled to herself. She had designed this outfit just for this very day. Her first day of junior year, it was a short white mini skirt with a tight pink tank top and matching white little sweater. She put on her new push bra and before putting on her first day of school outfit.

She slipped on her white knee high boots and went back into the bathroom and curled her hair and did her makeup. She put the finishing touches by adding a gold locket she had gotten for her birthday some years ago. She smiled to herself in the mirror. Now she needed was a way to get away with her outfit. She did what she did every year of school since she was in the seventh grade she back into the closet and pulled out a sweater dress she had made that her parents would approve of and took her jacket and put it on.

She walked downstairs. "Hey mom, dad, Chris, Danny," she said grabbing her cheer and dance bag and her purse.

"Hey sweetheart," Ashley said.

"Want some breakfast?" Andros asked.

"No thanks I was just going to pick something up on the way to school," Halley said grabbing her car keys from counter and was getting ready to leave.

"Hold on a minute missy," Andros said.

"Andros honey, are you really going to do this again?" Ashley asked.

"Of course I am we don't need a repeat of her in seventh grade when she walked downstairs in those clothes," Andros said shaking the image from his mind.

"It was one time," Halley said.

"That is too many times," Andros said. "Now let us see the outfit."

Halley took off her jacket revealing her sweater dress that went to the knees. "Happy," she said.

"Yes now have a good day at school," Andros said. Ashley gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys want a ride or what," Halley said to her brothers.

"Ride yes," they both said hoping down from their seats grabbing their backpacks. "You two have a good first day of eighth grade and try not to blow up the science room again," Ashley said.

"We know mom," the boys said.

Ashley went over and gave her boys both kisses on the cheek. "Halley when will you be home?" Ashley asked.

"Well I have cheer after school till four then I have dance from four fifteen to six then I can come home eat real quick then go to ice skating from six thirty to seven forty five in which I then go to piano at seven fifty to eight twenty then I get to come home and do homework," Halley said.

"So we probably won't see you tonight," Ashley said.

"You might get a glimpse," Halley said. "But we really gotta go," Halley said.

"Well then you guys have a good first day of school and remember don't blow anything up," Andros said giving both boys a serious look.

"It was one time," Christensen said.

"Yeah and I mean it's not our fault our teacher told us we could try it," Daniel said.

Andros shook his head.

"Guys go to school," Ashley said with that Ashley's and Andros' kids left the house.

"What are we going to do with those three," Ashley said.

"I have no clue they're your kids," Andros said takes his wife into his arms.

"Ha ha very funny, but are you forgetting their yours too," Ashley said

"Ah yes I forgot that part," he said.

"Uh-huh," she said giving him a quick kiss. "Now you gotta get to work."

"Ah yes work," he said. "But I much rather be here with you."

"If that was so, but I gotta get to work as well," she said.

"How about we just skip," Andros said.

"I would love to take you up on that offer, but I have an interview to go to," she said.

"And I have a new machine we might be spending to the moon that needs some testing," he said.

They shared one last kiss before heading to work.

**Angel Grove High School**

Halley went into school heading straight to the bathroom and taking off her sweater dress and fixing her hair and makeup adding a fresh coat of gloss to her lips. "Perfect," she smiled before putting her lip gloss into her purse.

As she walked down the hallway she met up with her friends. "OMG Halley you look amazing where did you get that outfit," her friend Carissa said.

"Oh I didn't buy it I made it," Halley smiled.

"Wow you are really good," Carissa said.

"Totally," said her friend Kelly.

"Thanks," Halley said as she came to her locker. She opened and placed some her books in it.

"Well, well, well Halley you are looking very nice," a boy said.

"Derrick, you have no chance," Halley said.

"Oh come on we've known each other since pre-k does that mean anything?" he asked.

"No because you used to take my dolls heads off," she said.

"Come on that was the past this is the present," Derrick said.

"Get lost Derrick," Halley said closing her locker heading off to class.

"That guy is a total creeper," Kelly said.

"Kelly didn't you have a crush on him," Carissa said.

"Yeah, but that was like in grade school," Kelly retorted.

"Uh-huh," Carissa said.

"Well I gotta get to class see ya," Kelly said. She left the two girls.

Carissa had been Halley's best friend since second grade. Carissa was Cassie's niece. They met one time when Cassie was babysitting the boys and Halley and Carissa and Halley clicked like that.

"Carissa so what's going on between you JT?" Halley asked.

"Nothing I mean he acts as if we're just friends, but I mean come on I am sending him the signs he just isn't receiving them," Carissa said.

"He's a guy what do you expect," Halley said as they entered the classroom they took their seats in the back row.

"I know I know," Carissa said.

"What are you ladies talking about?" asked their friend Lucas.

"Nothing that pertains to you," Halley said.

"Oh really?" Lucas said.

"Yeah really," said Halley.

"Lucas why are guys stupid?" asked Carissa.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Carissa is having guy trouble," Halley said.

"I see," Lucas said. JT walked into the class and took his seat next to Lucas.

"Hey Carissa," JT said.

"Hey JT," Carissa said sounding like she was about to faint.

"Halley wow you look like wow," JT said.

"Thanks," Halley smiled.

The bell rang as Derrick ran into the classroom. "Right on time," he said.

Their teacher Mr. Tyler rolled his eyes. "Take a seat Mr. Sanders."

Derrick took the seat right beside JT.

**6:30pm**

Halley walked into the locker room of the skating rink and changed into her skating costume. She put her hair up in a ponytail before putting on her skates. She made her way to the rink. Her costume was short light pink dress with sparkles on it. Halley made her way to the center of the rink. She gave the signal for her coach to start the music.

The music began and Halley started her routine. She glided across the ice like an angel. She smiled as she finished she looked up and saw movement in the stands she thought she saw a familiar face, but in a instant they were gone.

"_That was weird"_ thought Halley.

She shook it off before heading back into the locker room. She finished up earlier then she expected and decided to text her friends.

_Halley: Hey wanna met up at the surf shack I'm starved_

_Carissa: Totally be there in five_

_JT: I'll be there_

_Lucas: See ya there is it okay of I bring Derrick_

_Halley: Yeah sure _

_Lucas: Cool_

_Halley: Alright see you all in a few_

Halley closed her phone and put in it in her purse. She grabbed her skating bag and went to her car. She opened the door throwing her bag in the trunk with her cheer bag and dance bag. She got into the front seat and started to drive to the Surf Shack.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter. It gives you a feel about how much Halley has changed like for really. So what will happen when Halley and her friends meet up at the Surf Shack? Will anything happen? Is Halley going crazy or did she really see something? What up with Darko? PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	8. New Rangers

**Surf Shack**

Halley pulled into the parking lot of the Surf Shack she found the first park spot she saw and took it. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car and locked it. She walked in and looked around for her friends.

"Hey there Sugar," Adele walked over to Halley.

"Hey Adele," Halley said giving Adele a hug.

"How are you I haven't seen your family around in while," Adele said.

"We've been super busy and you know mom and dad," Halley said.

"Well, tell them I say hello and your brothers as well," Adele said.

"I will," Halley smiled. Adele walked away to take care of some customers as Halley finally spotted her friends.

"Hey guys," Halley took a seat placing her bag beside.

"Hey," Carissa said.

"Hi ya," said Derrick.

"Sup," said Lucas.

"Hey," said JT.

"Did you guys order anything yet I'm starving," said Halley.

"We thought we should wait for you," said Carissa.

Their server came over. "Welcome to the Surf Shack how may I help you," they said.

"Yes we would like to get," Halley started to say when there was a huge explosion. It was an ambush. The teens got into defensive positions. A bunch of quantrons started to attack.

"What are those," Carissa said.

"I have no clue," Halley said.

"Whatever they are they are coming right towards us," Derrick said.

The teens start to fight against the quantrons. What they didn't know from a far somebody was watching them.

"They're the ones," he whispered.

Lucas, Derrick, and JT did some karate moves while Carissa and Halley used some of their cheerleading moves to attack the quantrons. During the battle the quantrons retreated.

The teens gathered together. "Well that was interesting," said Carissa.

"That was nuts man," Derrick said.

"What were those things anyways?" asked Lucas.

"I think I can answer that," Mr. Tyler said standing up.

"Mr. Tyler you know what those were?" JT asked.

"Yes JT they are called quantrons and they are foot soldiers who serve Dark Specter," Mr. Tyler said.

"Okay? Then why are they here exactly?" asked Carissa.

"Dark Specter has returned and with another heir," Mr. Tyler said.

"Okay I'm really confused right now," Derrick said.

"Me too," said Halley. JT, Lucas, and Carissa nodded in agreement.

"Come with me and I will explain everything," Mr. Tyler said. The five teens debated whether or not to follow their teacher and decided to follow in hopes things would become clearer.

**Mr. Tyler's Place**

Once they arrived to Mr. Tyler's place they followed him down into his basement. His basement was all high-tech (kind of like Tommy's in Dino Thunder).

"Dude this place is awesome," said Derrick. Mr. Tyler grabbed a case from the desk.

"Mr. Tyler can you explain to us what the heck is going on?" asked Carissa.

"Yeah I mean I am missing my piano class because of this," Halley said.

"Halley you don't even need the class," said Lucas.

"I know, but," Halley started to say.

"Okay you guys come over here," said Mr. Tyler. The five teens went over to their teacher. Mr. Tyler began to speak. "Dark Specter was the Grand Monarch of evil and he was the one to capture Zordon, the mentor to the power rangers, about eighteen years ago."

"Okay? But what does that have to do with us?" asked JT.

"Eighteen years ago we thought Dark Specter was destroyed when Zordon sacrificed himself, but we were wrong," Mr. Tyler said.

"Okay?" said Derrick.

"Still what does this have to do with us?" asked Lucas.

"Well eighteen years ago Dark Specter had an heir her name was Astronema, and she was kidnapped years before that on her home planet of KO-35 while playing with her brother," Mr. Tyler said.

"KO-35? Wait that's my dad's home planet," said Halley.

"Your dad is from another planet?" asked Derrick.

Halley rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

"So your dad is an alien and you're like half alien?" asked Derrick.

"No were totally human," Halley said.

"Guys let Mr. Tyler continue his story," said JT. Both of them shut up.

"Thank you JT, like I was she was kidnapped while playing with her older brother who would later become the Astro Red Power Ranger, then he would later meet four of the Turbo Power Rangers and they would become the rest of the Astro Power Ranger team," said Mr. Tyler.

"This is cool and all, but could you please get to the part of us," Carissa said.

"I'm getting to that part," Mr. Tyler said. "Once Zordon sacrificed himself the villains became purified so did Astronema and she became Karone again and the ranger Carlos, Zhane, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Andros."

Halley thought for a moment her dad was named Andros, her mom Ashley, her uncle Zhane, and her aunt Karone. Then with her dad, uncle, and aunt all being from KO-35, "It can't be," she whispered.

"What's wrong Halley?" asked Carissa.

"Mr. Tyler," Halley said.

"Yes Halley," Mr. Tyler said.

"Do we know the rangers?" she asked.

"Yes you do and so does Carissa," he said.

"Wait what I know the rangers?" Carissa said.

"Your Aunt Cassie and uncle TJ were the blue and pink ranger," Mr. Tyler said.

"What!" said Carissa.

"And you Halley, the Andros the red ranger and Ashley the yellow ranger are your parents," said Mr. Tyler."And Zhane the silver ranger is your uncle and Karone your aunt was the pink galaxy ranger as well."

"This is a lot to take in," Halley said taking a seat.

"I know it is Halley, but now there is an even bigger threat," Mr. Tyler said.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Halley asked.

"We didn't tell you because we were afraid someday Dark Specter would return and we were afraid for you and your brothers' safety," Andros said coming down the stairs.

"Dad?" Halley said getting up.

"Mr. Tyler and I have been working together for sixteen years trying to find the heir of KO-35 since he went missing at age of one," said Andros as Mr. Tyler handed him the case.

"Okay? And we're here because?" asked Derrick.

"You guys are going to take myself and the other rangers place as the Astro rangers," said Andros as he opened the case revealing five morphers. "These are the Astro morphers they will morph you into the power rangers."

"Wait we're going to be power rangers?" asked Carissa.

"Yes you guys are," said Mr. Tyler.

Andros took one of the morphers out and handed it to Carissa. "Carissa you will become the yellow Astro ranger," Andros said. Carissa nodded taking the morpher. Andros took another morpher and handed it to Derrick. "Derrick you will become the black Astro ranger."

"Awesome," Derrick said taking the morpher.

Andros took another morpher out of the case and handed it to Lucas. "Lucas you will become the blue Astro ranger," Andros said.

"Yes sir," Lucas said taking the morpher.

Andros took another morpher out of the case. He looked down at it and walked over to JT. "JT you will become the red Astro ranger and leader of the Astro Power Rangers," said Andros.

"I won't let you down sir," said JT accepting the morpher.

Halley watched as her father went over to the case and took out the last morpher and walked over to her handing her the morpher. "Halley, you will become the pink Astro ranger," he said.

Halley nodded accepting the morpher.

"Now, you cannot tell anyone about you guys being rangers," Mr. Tyler said.

"Why not?" asked Derrick.

"Because then people will ask you for favors and people might get hurt if they know," Andros said.

"Wait am I allowed to tell my aunt and uncle?" asked Carissa.

"No and Halley you cannot tell your uncle, aunt, and especially your mother," Andros said giving her a serious look.

"I get it," said Halley.

"Alright you guys when it's time to morph you will have to say let's rock it," said Andros.

All of a sudden an alarm started to go off.

"What is that?" asked Carissa. Mr. Tyler and Andros ran over to the computer.

"DECA status report," said Andros.

"There is a monster attack the city Andros," said DECA.

"You guys better get out there," said Mr. Tyler. The five teens nodded and headed up the stairs.

**Angel Grove Park**

Darko smirked as his monster, Fish Sticker, was terrorizing the people of Angel Grove. The five teens watched from afar.

"You guys ready?" asked JT. The four other teens nodded.

"Let's rock it," said JT. The five teens morphed.

"Whoa, this is so cool," said Carissa.

"I know right," said Halley.

"Let's do this," said Lucas.

"Right," said Halley, JT, Derrick, and Carissa.

The five teens made their way to the scene. Darko got up on his feet as he noticed the rangers approaching. He quickly left.

"Stop right there," said JT.

"I'm the Fish Sticker who are you?" the Fish Sticker said.

"We are the power rangers," said JT.

"The power rangers huh? I will destroy you," he said.

"Ready rangers," said JT.

"Ready," Lucas, Derrick, Halley, and Carissa said.

"Astro Blaster," they all said in unison. They shot their Astro blaster at the quantrons and the monster. All of a sudden there were big explosion and the monster was gone.

"Awesome we won," said Derrick.

There was a big gust a wind and the monster grew huge.

"I won't talk to fast Derrick," said Carissa.

"What are we supposed to do now?"asked Halley.

"Rangers call for the Astro Mega Zord," said Andros.

"Got it," said the rangers. "Astro Mega Zord online."

Astro Mega Zord assembled and the rangers made their way inside. "Whoa this is so cool," said Halley.

"Cool stereo," said Carissa.

"Carissa focus," said Lucas.

"Sorry," Carissa said.

"Alright guys let's do this," said JT.

"Astro Mega Zord saber," the rangers said. The Astro Mega Zord used its saber and destroyed the monster.

The rangers got out of the Astro Mega Zord and high-fived one another.

"Ohmygod that was so cool," said Carissa.

They saw a figure across from them. "I don't think it is over yet," said JT. The figure walked forward and began to clap.

The rangers got into defensive positions as the figure approached forward smirking and still clapping. "Well, well, well great job destroying my monster," he smirked.

"What do you want?" JT asked.

"Do I have to want something," he smirked he came out of the shadows. He was a young man about seventeen his dark hair almost covering his baby blue eyes. He was built like a male model. Halley looked at him he was so familiar, but yet.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas.

"I am the prince of darkness Darko," he smirked.

"Darko?" Halley said in barely a whisper.

"Well it was nice to meet you rangers," he smirked. "Till next time." A gust of wind came through.

"Wait Darko," said Halley running towards him, but he was gone.

The rangers demorphed. "Halley what was that?" asked Derrick.

"I'm sorry it was nothing," Halley said shrugging. She thought it might not to be bring up the fact that she knew him.

"We better get back to Mr. Tyler's," JT said.

"I gotta get to piano," said Halley leaving.

"Wait Halley," said Carissa.

Halley got into her car and started to drive. She couldn't believe after all these years he suddenly would come back into her life. She made her way to her piano class. She looked at her watch it was ten o'clock at night the place was closed. She sighed before driving home.

**Andros and Ashley's Place**

Andros arrived home his wife sitting on the couch. He took the next to her and sighed. "I'm guessing today didn't go to well," said Ashley.

"Let's just say today was long and hard and have you seen our daughter?"asked Andros.

"Yeah she came home about an hour ago," said Ashley.

"Okay," said Andros.

"Is something wrong Andros?" asked Ashley.

"No nothing's wrong," said Andros.

"Okay," said Ashley.

"So how was the boys first day of school?" asked Andros.

"Well today they didn't blow anything up which is always good," said Ashley.

"Uh-huh," said Andros as he held his wife in arms.

"Well it is almost midnight we should probably get to bed I have a meeting in the morning," said Ashley.

"Your right, but I have something I need to work on for work I'll be up in a few," Andros said.

Ashley gave her husband a kiss before getting up and headed upstairs. Andros got up and headed into the kitchen. Today had been a very long day there was a new enemy and new power rangers. One of the rangers so happened to be his daughter. He opened a cabinet took out a bowl and then some Coco Puffs; he took a spoon from the drawer and placed them on counter. He opened the refrigerator door and took out the milk and placed it on the counter. He made himself a bowl of cereal.

After he ate his cereal and put everything away he headed upstairs. He opened the door of his sons a little bit and smiled even though they were always getting into trouble he couldn't help, but find it funny. His sons were smart and that was all he could ask for. He closed the door of his sons' room and walked down the hallway where he came to his daughter's room. The light was still on. He knocked on the door.

"It's open," Halley said.

Andros walked in, "Hey what are you still doing up?" he asked.

"Just do some studying," she said lifting up on of her textbooks.

"I see," said Andros took a seat next to his daughter on her bed. "Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" asked Halley.

"About today and with everything," Andros said.

She took her morpher and handed it to him. "I don't think I can do it," Halley said.

Andros took the morpher. "Why not Halles I mean you were amazing out there," Andros said.

"It's just that I have a lot on my plate right now and add power ranger to that yeah no thank you," said Halley.

Andros looked down at the morpher then over at Halley's bedside table noticing the flower. Halley had shown him the flower and asked him to make a special case so it would never die.

**Flashback**

"Daddy can you make a special case for my flower?" asked Halley.

"Why Halley? We can always get you a new one," said Andros.

"But my friend, Darko, gave me this," said Halley. Andros thought for a minute.

"Okay sweetheart," Andros said.

**Present**

Andros thought about. "It's Darko isn't it," said Andros.

Halley didn't talk for a minute. "Maybe," said Halley.

"Halley he might have been your friend when you were like six, but he is an evil young man now," said Andros.

"I know there is good in him," said Halley.

"That is the same way I felt when I found out Astronema was my sister, Karone," said Andros.

"Yeah, but Darko has nobody he's parents died when he was a baby," said Halley.

"It was a lie he's parents are very much alive," said Andros.

"What? How do you know?" asked Halley.

"Well his parents are from KO-35 and they contacted me about seventeen years ago you were just a few months old at the time and his father told me his son had gone missing," said Andros.

"Wait so Darko is from KO-35, your home planet, "said Halley.

"Yes he is and his name is Orion not Darko," said Andros.

"So this whole time you have been searching for Dark, I mean Orion," said Halley.

Andros nodded. "Mr. Tyler has been helping me in my search, "he said.

"I still don't think I can be a power ranger," said Halley.

Andros bit his lip for a minute then thought of something. "Halley you want to see something?" asked Andros.

"Dad it's like one in the morning and I have school," said Halley.

"Yeah so we won't tell your mother," said Andros getting up from the bed and walked out he stood in the doorway. "You coming?"

Halley moved her textbook from her lap to the end of her bed getting up. She followed her father.

**Megaship**

Andros turned the lights on in the megaship. "Whoa, this is so cool," Halley said.

"I know," said Andros.

Halley walked around the control room. "What exactly is this?" she asked.

"This is the Astro Megaship it is what myself and the other former Astro rangers lived in when we rangers. I lived in it longer," said Andros. Halley walked around some more.

"Whoa," she said.

Andros smiled at his daughter.

"You like it?" asked Andros.

"It's pretty high-tech," said Halley.

"Wanna see something cool," said Andros. Halley nodded. "Follow me," said Andros. Andros walked over to something that resembled a microwave,

"Dad this is a microwave," said Halley.

"Not exactly Halley," said Andros. He pressed a few buttons and it made a Bing noise. Andros opened it revealing an ice cream sundae.

"Whoa that is so cool," said Halley.

"It can make whatever you want," said Andros said.

"Anything?" asked Halley.

"Anything," said Andros. Andros took two spoons and headed back into the control Halley following him. Andros took a seat and Halley sat next to him. "Now Halley I am going to show some of the power ranger history well of your mother's and mine," said Andros.

He pressed a button and a video started to play. It showed Ashley as the yellow turbo ranger then to yellow Astro ranger and then it came to Andros as the red Astro ranger.

"Dad your hair was long," said Halley.

Andros laughed. "Yes it was," Andros said.

Once the video was over Andros looked over at his daughter. "Wow dad you and mom were like whoa," said Halley.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," said Andros. "So now do you think you can handle this?"

Halley shrugged. "I'm not totally sure I mean Darko was like my best friend even if I didn't know him for very long, he was still there," said Halley.

"Well how about you sleep on it and we'll talk to tomorrow," said Andros hugging his daughter.

Halley nodded. "Okay," she said.

**Halley's room**

Halley got into her bed. She had a lot on her Darko, being a power ranger. It was just so much to handle. She thought for a minute, maybe she could get through to Darko and make him good again. She knew it was probably a long shot, but it could work. As she continue to think about it she drifted off to sleep.


	9. The Bracelet

**Halley's Room**

Halley laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She didn't want to let her friends down, but she didn't want this weight on her shoulder with everything else going on with her life. Then she thought about Darko. How could he be evil? She got out of her bed and went over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and reached to the very back and took out a little box. She sat on the bed and opened the box.

In the box laid a gold ice skating bracelet. She smiled down at it thinking about when she got it.

**Past**

"Halley I got something for you," Darko said on the other side of the fence.

"You did for what?" asked Halley.

Darko nodded. "Well I found it and well it made me think of you and well I thought it would be a good late Christmas present," said Darko. Both six year olds looked at each other for a minute as Darko used his telekinesis to move the small box over to Halley's side of the fence.

Halley smiled as she opened the box, "Wow Darko it's beautiful," said Halley.

"Well you told me you were an ice skater," said Darko.

"Thank you Darko it means a lot," said Halley.

"What are friends for," said Darko, "Here let me help you put it on." Darko used his telekinesis to placed the bracelet on Halley's wrist.

Halley blushed, "I'll keep it forever," she said.

**Present**

Halley placed the bracelet on her wrist. "Maybe I can get through to him," said Halley to herself. Halley looked at her alarm clock it read 5:00am she still had an hour before she usually woke up. She changed into a pair of pink sweats and matching sweatshirt. She tied her running shoes and headed outside for a jog.

She jogged around the block trying to figure out what she was going to do. When she got home she went up to her room took a quick shower straighten her hair and changed into a pink sundress with a little white sweater with a pair of white ballet flats. She grabbed her morpher out of her desk drawer and placed it in her purse.

Halley went downstairs and grabbed her keys and started to leave. "Where do you think you're going missy," said Ashley.

"School," said Halley.

"Without saying goodbye," said Ashley.

"Well I didn't see you mom I'm sorry," said Halley giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek. "But I gotta get going I'm running late I told a few friends that I was going to stop for coffee with them before school started."

"Okay love you sweetheart and have a good day at school," said Ashley as her daughter left.

Andros came downstairs, "Did Halley just leave?" he asked.

"Yeah she was going to meet some friends for coffee before school," said Ashley.

Andros kissed his wife, "Where are the boy?" asked Andros.

"They caught a ride with their friend," said Ashley.

"So we have the whole house to ourselves," said Andros.

Ashley nodded. "I've got the day off," she said.

"Same here," said Andros.

"How convenient, wanna spend the day in bed?" asked Ashley.

"I thought you would never ask," said Ashley. Andros picked his wife up bridal style and walked up the stairs

**Coffee Shop**

Halley sat at table by herself sipping on her coffee waiting for her friends. "Hey Halley," they all said.

JT, Lucas, Derrick, and Carissa took seats at the table all dressed in their ranger colors. "Hey guys," Halley said.

"So what did you what to talk to us about?" asked Carissa.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I just left yesterday, but my dad and I talked and well I was kind of hoping you guys would take me back," said Halley taking a sip of her coffee.

"Of course," they said.

"You were never off the team Halles," said Lucas.

"Here as team leader I should probably give you this," said JT handing Halley a silver bracelet.

"What is this?" asked Halley.

"A communicator Mr. Tyler and your dad gave them to us last night after you left it is used for all us to communicate with one another when were in trouble and stuff," said JT.

Halley put on the bracelet. Carissa noticed the gold bracelet. "Halley when did you get that?" asked Carissa.

"Oh no where an old friend gave it to me awhile ago," said Halley.

"Well it is completely adorable," said Carissa.

"Thanks," said Halley.

**A Couple Weeks Later**

The power rangers had been busy fight Darko's monsters, going to school and so on. The rangers knew what they were doing and Andros and Mr. Tyler focused trying to figure out where Darko was so they could bring him home and he could finally take his role as Prince of KO-35.

Halley and the other rangers were at the ice rink so Halley could practice her upcoming competition. Halley got ready to start to routine. She skated around the rink all smiles doing her routine.

As she finished her routine her friends clapped. "Wow, that was great," said Carissa.

"Yeah Halley your amazing," said Lucas.

"Yeah I mean I could never skate like that," said Derrick.

"I bet you haven't skated in your life," said JT.

"True," said Derrick.

All a sudden a monster appeared at the ice rink.

"Guys I think we have trouble," said JT. They all nodded. They got into position.

"Let's rock it," they all said and they morphed.

"It's the rangers," said the monster.

"Who are you," said JT pointing to the monster.

"I'm Ice-O," said the monster, "I'm here to take care of you. "With that Ice-O blew an icy wind towards the rangers.

The rangers tried to get out of the way. "Astro Blasters," they said. They started shooting at the monster with their Astro Blaster, but the monster froze their fires.

"What that's impossible," said Lucas.

"No it's not," said Ice-O shooting an ice beam at the rangers.

The rangers fell to the ground. "This guy is tougher then he looks," said JT.

"Yeah he is," said Derrick.

That's when Darko appeared, "its Darko," said JT staggering to get to his feet.

"Hello Rangers I see you have met Ice-O," smirked Darko, "Come Ice-O till next time rangers."

Ice-O and Darko disappeared. The rangers all staggered to their feet and de morphed.

**Later That Day At The Surf Shack**

The rangers all sat at the table staring at a basket of French fries." I can't believe we couldn't beat him," said JT.

"I know," said Lucas.

"You guys cut us some slack that guy was pretty tough," said Halley.

"But we could have had him," said Derrick.

Adele came over. "Hey kids you haven't touched your French fries," she said.

"It's been a rough day," said Carissa.

"I'm sure you'll be okay," said Adele. "How about some shakes on the house?"

"You sure Adele?" asked Halley.

"You kids are here all the time my best customers," said Adele.

"Thanks Adele," said Carissa.

"You're the best," said Halley.

"I know honey," said Adele as she left to get them some shakes.

**A Few Days Later**

The rangers were at the local ice skating rink teaching Derrick how to ice skate. Halley and Carissa were on either side of him helping him make his way around the rink.

"You're doing great Derrick," said Halley.

"You you really think so?" stuttered Derrick.

"Totally," said Carissa.

"I have to work on my routine, you okay with trying it on your own if you need help hold onto the wall," said Halley.

Derrick nodded taking the wall. Carissa skated up to JT and started to skate with him. Halley started to skate her routine.

Lucas skated up to her. "Hey Halles," said Lucas.

"Hey," Halley said.

"Wanna a partner?" asked Lucas.

"Sure why not," said Halley. Lucas and Halley started to skate around the rink together Lucas lifted Halley up in the air. After they did a little routine they made their way of the rink and started to take off their skates. "You were really great out there."

"You can thank my mother when my sister wanted to skate my mom made me her partner till my sister got bored of skating," said Lucas taking off his skate.

"Hey guys over here," said Derrick with a tray full of food. Lucas and Halley got up after putting back on their shoes and headed over to Derrick.

"Hey where's JT and Carissa?" asked Halley.

"They went to take off their skates," said Derrick sitting down taking a fist full of fries and stuffing them into his mouth.

Halley and Lucas sat across from Derrick. JT and Carissa made their way to the table.

"Jeez Derrick get enough food?" asked Carissa.

"I'm a growing boy," said Derrick mouth full of room.

JT, Lucas, Carissa, and Halley laughed, but they were cut short when they heard a big explosion. It was Ice-O.

The rangers made their way out of sight from civilians. "Let's rock it," they said. The rangers made their way back to the rink.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the ranger," said Ice-O.

"You're going done ice face," said JT.

"Try me," said Ice-O," ice beam." Ice-O used his ice beam the rangers dodge it.

"Astro blaster," said the rangers. They fired their Astro blasters at Ice-O.

The monster fell to the ground and staggered trying to get back up.

"Quadro Blaster," said the rangers. They formed the Quadro Blaster and blasted it at Ice-O.

"Not so fast rangers," said Ice-O as he stopped the blast of the Quadro Blaster and reversed it towards the rangers. It hit the rangers blasting them throwing them across the rink and demorphing them.

Darko arrived. "You have done well Ice-O," he said.

"Thanks master," said Ice-O.

"Now let's us have a look at who the ranges really are," smirked Darko. He walked over to the unconscious rangers. He walked by JT, Lucas, Derrick, and Carissa. When he made his way over to Halley he noticed something shining on her wrist. "Well pink ranger what do we have here." He bent down and got a closer look. It was a gold bracelet a bracelet he knew. "No it couldn't be," he said in barely a whisper. "Halley?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Ashley Learns The Truth

**The Battle**

"Master is everything okay?" asked Ice-O.

Darko shook his head and stood back up. "Yes everything is just perfect," replied Darko.

"What would you like to do with them now master?" asked Ice-O.

Darko didn't know what he wanted now. "Just leave them for now," said Darko as he started to walk away.

"But master I thought we wanted to destroy them?" questioned Ice-O.

"I'm the master you shouldn't question me and anyways I have plans for these rangers," smirked Darko.

"As you wish master," said Ice-O as he bowed to his master and he disappeared.

Darko took a deep breath before disappearing himself.

**Darko's Ship**

Darko sat in his chambers thinking about what had just happened. It couldn't be Halley so much time had passed though she might have not been Halley, but the bracelet. He knew that bracelet well he was the one who got it for her.

"Prince Darko," said Eclipser.

"Leave me alone Eclipser," said Darko not looking at Eclipser.

"Why didn't you destroy the power rangers when you had the chance," said Eclipser.

Darko knew if he told Eclipser the truth it would end badly especially since Darko was evil. "It is all a part of my plan Eclipser don't worry," said Darko.

**Mr. Tyler's Place**

"What happened?" asked Andros as he came into the house.

"Ice-O," said JT holding his side.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Andros.

"Yeah, but Halley is still out," said Carissa rubbing her head.

"Where is she?" asked Andros.

"She's downstairs with Mr. Tyler and Lucas," said Derrick.

"Oh god," said Andros as he headed for the basement, "Ashley is going to kill me."

"Andros," said Mr. Tyler.

"How is she?" asked Andros.

"She's stable, but she got hit the hardest she's going to be out for a while," said Mr. Tyler. "Lucas how about you join the others upstairs."

Lucas nodded and headed up the stairs. Andros sat by Halley's bedside. About an hour later Halley started to wake up. "Daddy?" she said groggily.

"Hey Halles how are you feeling?" asked Andros.

"My head hurts a little and I'm a bit tired," said Halley.

"Well let's get you home," said Andros. Halley nodded as she slowly got up.

"Wait what about my car?" asked Halley.

"Dave can you ask Carissa to take care of Halley's car?" Andros asked Mr. Tyler.

"Sure," said Mr. Tyler as we went upstairs.

Andros helped Halley get to the car. When they got home though Ashley was waiting for them, "Halley what happened?" asked a worried Ashley coming to her side.

"It's nothing mom I just kind of fell," said Halley.

Ashley looked at her daughter who had a burnt mark on her arm, "I don't think you get burns from falling," she said.

"It's nothing Ash she's fine," said Andros.

"You two are obviously hiding something from me," said Ashley crossing her arms.

"We aren't mom don't worry I'm going to bed," said Halley as she headed for the stairs.

"Not so fast Halley sit," said Ashley.

Halley sighed, but decided to listen to her mother so she wouldn't get into more trouble. She took a sit on the couch.

"Well why you two talk I'm going to go to go catch up on some work," said Andros as he tried to leave.

"You too sit," said Ashley to her husband. Andros took a seat next to Halley. "Now tell what is going on."

"Dad we should tell her," said Halley.

"You're right," said Andros.

"Tell me what?" asked Ashley.

"Mom I know that you and dad used to be power rangers," said Halley.

"What how did you find out Andros you told her?" questioned Ashley.

"Ash," said Andros.

"Mom dad didn't tell me my teacher did," said Halley.

"And how would your teacher know about me and your father being power rangers?" asked Ashley.

"Because….I'm a power ranger too," said Halley.

"Wait what? When did this happen?" asked Ashley.

"A few weeks ago," said Halley.

"And you knew about this Andros," said Ashley.

"I've kind of been involved in the whole operation," said Andros.

"And you felt like I didn't need to know," said Ashley.

"If it makes you feel any better Cassie doesn't know Carissa is a ranger," said Halley trying to smile, but Ashley didn't smile back.

"You two tell me everything now," said Ashley.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! I know it is short, but I promise a longer one soon. Till then PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	11. Homecoming

**Halley's Room**

After explaining everything to her mother Halley headed up to her room to finish up some last minute homework. Once she finished her homework she went on her computer and logged onto her facebook. She scrolls down the home page everybody was buzzing about the upcoming homecoming dance they always had right before Halloween. The theme this year was Halloween Masquerade Ball. Halley had decided to go as Sam from A Cinderella Story. She absolutely loved the dress she wore during the movie. She got it custom made she had a bit of flair to it by added pink sparkles to it. She also got the matching mask.

Even though nobody had asked her to the dance she was too worried about a lot of guys were intimated to ask her out and she was always busy with something top it off with being a ranger. Instead Halley and the other rangers decided to go as a group instead of couples.

Halley exited out of the internet before closing her laptop. She got off her bed and headed straight for her closet. She opened the double doors and walked in through the rows of clothes. When she made it to the back to where she kept her mannequin that wore her gown. She smiled the dance was in a couple days and she couldn't wait. She continued to look at the dress and decided to put it on. She slowly unzipped the zipper before sliding her petite figure into it. She took a deep breath as she held the top of it so she wouldn't expose her breast. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled once again. Something about this dress Halley knew the homecoming dance was going to be special.

**Darko's Lair**

Darko stared at the screen before him showing the battle that had happened just the other day. He sighed as he watched Halley lay on the ground. He clenched his fist as the door opened.

"How's it going Prince Darko," said Elgar.

"What do you want you fool?" asked Darko.

"Oh nothing I was just bored," said Elgar.

"Well if you don't mind I am trying to come up with a plan to destroy the power rangers once in for all, but they technology that is unimaginable we need to figure a way to get that technology," said Darko.

"It's not like they are just going to hand it over," chuckled Elgar.

"I know that I'm not an idiot like you, "said Darko turning away from Elgar he looked back at the screen and suddenly a smirk crossed his face, "but I know exactly how to get it."

**Angel Grove High**

Halley parked her car in the same spot she always did and opened the door and stepping out. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform today they were having a pep rally for the homecoming game and tomorrow was the dance. She collected her things and shut the door and locked them. She quickly made her way inside, but her stuff in her locker and headed for the gym.

"Finally where have you been?" asked Carissa walking up to her.

"Sorry at to take Chris and Danny to school today they missed the bus," Halley said adjusting her cheerleading bow on her head.

"Well the football team put the mats down for us and all we need is the music," said Carissa. Halley bit her lip. "Halley you did remember the music didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's in my car," said Halley.

"Well go get it Captain," said Carissa shoeing her out of the gym. "And don't come back without it."

"Yeah, yeah," said Halley as she started to jog to the entrance of the school. Once outside Halley started to rummage through her new Coach purse she had gotten when she went shopping with Carissa last weekend.

She unlocked the doors and got kneeled on her driver seat looking all over. "Where could you be," she said to herself. "Ah ha," she said picking up a case out of the CD player. She got out of the car locking it once more and placing the disc safely in her purse. She started to walk back into school.

In the main office she had to sign herself back in even though she hadn't left school property. She noticed the principal talking to someone she had never seen at the school. Well she couldn't really tell because he had his back to her.

As she was heading toward the hallway she got a quick glimpse of him and her heart skipped a beat. "Darko," she said in barely a whisper. "It couldn't be," she said as she continued down the long hallway. She shook the image from her mind she was just stress it was normal for her to see things. Wasn't it?

She entered the gym once again music in hand. "I'm back Carissa," she said holding the disc.

"Great," Carissa smiled taking the disc from her hand. "Now we can rehearse."

"And to think I'm captain," Halley replied.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous we are going to make complete fools of ourselves," said Carissa.

"Hey don't think like that we've won first place in every cheer competition we've ever competed in," smiled Halley.

"You're right maybe that's why you make such a great captain," Carissa said.

"What do you mean?" asked Halley.

"Well I mean you are always positive never thinking about a bad outcome," Carissa said.

"Aw Carissa," Halley said as she hugged her friend.

**Pep Rally**

As the students and staff entered the gym taking their seats in the bleachers popular music started to play. Halley and Carissa were stretching on the mat. They looked over at the mascot running around giving everyone a high five. He then ran over to them and picked both of them up.

"Derrick put us down," the girls laughed in unison.

He did as he was told and put them down. "You guys knew I had to do it," said Derrick.

"Of course you did," said Carissa rolling her eyes.

"Well I gotta get this crowd pumped," Derrick said as he cart-wheeled himself away from the girls.

Halley and Carissa's friend, Kelly walked over. "What are you guys doing talking to Derrick?" she asked.

"Well we don't want to be rude and he is our friend," said Halley.

"Oh," said Kelly crossing her arms.

"What you jealous or something," said Carissa.

"No I mean you guys said he was totally gross like a few weeks ago," said Kelly.

"Well Kelly when you take the time to know someone you tend to change your mind," said Halley and with that Halley and Carissa walked away.

After about ten minutes the cheerleader got into position outside of the gym waiting to be called. When the pep rally began they called the mascot first, then they started to introduce the cheerleaders ending the head cheerleader Halley. When Halley got out there her eyes made contact with someone, someone she knew all too well. She continued to do the routine as he smirked and leaned against the bleachers.

After the cheerleaders finished their routine the football players introduce JT and Lucas being the captains were called last and everybody cheered for them. Then all of a sudden Ice-O appeared and the cheers turned into screams.

"Time for some fun," said Ice-O. As the students and staff left five teens hadn't moved from their positions. "Well well well if it isn't the annoying rangers."

"You'll eat those words," said JT, "You guys ready."

Halley, Lucas, Carissa, and Derrick all nodded as all five teens got into position. "Let's rock it."

Suddenly Darko appeared. "Well well rangers it's god to see you again," he smirked.

"You don't scare us Darko," JT said pointing at him.

"And I don't intend to I intend to destroy you," he smirked, "Ice-O finish them off."

"It would be my pleasure sire," Ice-O said taking a bow.

"Excellent," said Darko as he disappeared.

"Let's have a little fun now rangers ice beam," Ice-O said shooting an ice beam at the rangers which they dodge.

"It won't work this team Ice-O," said Lucas.

After a good fifteen minutes of the fighting Ice-O retreated.

**The Next Day Halley's Room**

Ashley finished zipping up her daughter's dress. "Wow Halles you look absolutely stunning," Ashley said.

"You really think so mom?" asked Halley.

"Of course sweetheart now let's add the finishing touches to your hair," Ashley said as they headed over to Halley's vanity.

Ashley took a small tiara off the vanity and placed it to her daughter's golden hair. She then handed Halley the mask that went with the dress she lifted up Halley's now curled hair so Halley could put the mask on.

"Halley your friends are here," yelled Andros from the stairs. Ashley mad her way down the stairs.

"Where is she?" asked Andros.

"She's coming don't worry," Ashley said kissing her husband sweetly on the lips. At that moment Halley walked down the stairs slowly.

"Wow Halley you look amazing," said Carissa who was dressed up as a sailor girl.

"Yeah," said the guys. Derrick was supposedly supposed to be a mob boss. JT was a sailor which went with Carissa's costume which Halley knew she had to talk to her friend about this. Lucas was dressed as pirate.

"Thanks guys," Halley smiled.

"Alright kids I want to get some pictures," said Ashley holding her camera. She posed the teens in ten different shots.

"Next year we should totally go as the Mystery Inc I mean there are enough of us," said Derrick.

"If we did you would so be Scooby," said Carissa. Everybody laughed except for Derrick.

"Well you guys have a good time," said Ashley as the teens exited the house.

"And don't get into any trouble," said Andros.

"We know dad," said Halley.

**The Homecoming Dance**

As the rangers entered the dance music was blaring and there were some many people it wasn't even funny. It was a good thing that the school had decided to have it at a nice hotel. After a few dances a slow song came on. JT and Carissa went off and to dance with one another. Lucas was talking to some other football players about the game night before. Derrick was trying to get some girl to dance with him and then got pulled away by Kelly to the dance floor. Halley smiled at her friends she walked outside to get some air.

She made her way to a garden where she could still hear the music. The garden had white twinkling lights with white roses.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said Halley turned around to see a masked figure standing before her. He was dressed as a prince.

"Yes," she said the guy looked about her age she really couldn't tell but he was built like a male model with dark hair almost black. She couldn't help, but notice his eyes they were a baby blue. He looked familiar to her she couldn't think of who though. "Do I know you? I mean you seem so familiar, but I just can't think of who you remind me of or who you are," she said.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," he smiled he closed his eyes. A flower lifted from the bush and made its way to her. Halley was astonished. She accepted the flower.

"Darko?" she asked as he took off his mask.

"Hello Halley," he said. Halley backed away from him. "Halley I'm not going to hurt you."

"How am I supposed to know that I mean your evil," Halley responded.

"But you know deep down inside I would never hurt you if it was my choice I wouldn't be evil it's just who I am," he said taking her hand. "Remember all those years ago when we first met I'm still that kid just not as confused."

Halley looked at their hands. "Darko," was all she could get out before Darko took her in his arms and kissed her. She didn't stop him instead she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his waist. They both released from the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for so many years," he smiled down at her. Halley became lost in Darko's eyes lost. Nothing mattered at that moment except for the two of them there was no good versus evil it was just Darko and Halley. "Dance with me," he smiled and she nodded. Together they danced in the garden all night.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked that chapter! So tell me what you think and what you are your predictions for future chapters! This is one of my longer chapters maybe even the longest, but anyways till next time PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
